1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector suitable for high-speed communication, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a shielding member.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,988 issued to G. Simmons et al. on Dec. 2, 2003 discloses an electrical connector comprising an outer shielding shell and a vertical ground plate. There is a gap between the vertical ground plate and the outer shielding shell. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) of the electrical connector flows through the gap, so that the shield performance of the electrical connector is weak.
Hence, an electrical connector having an improved structure shielding EMI is desired.